Field
The following description relates generally to wireless communications, and more particularly to identifying and peer-to-peer communicating with devices.
Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as, for example, voice, data, and so on. Typical wireless communication systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing available system resources (e.g., bandwidth, transmit power, . . . ). Examples of such multiple-access systems may include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, and the like. Additionally, the systems can conform to specifications such as third generation partnership project (3GPP), 3GPP long term evolution (LTE), ultra mobile broadband (UMB), and/or multi-carrier wireless specifications such as evolution data optimized (EV-DO), one or more revisions thereof, etc.
Generally, wireless multiple-access communication systems may simultaneously support communication for multiple mobile devices. Each mobile device may communicate with one or more access points (e.g., base stations) via transmissions on forward and reverse links. The forward link (or downlink) refers to the communication link from access points to mobile devices, and the reverse link (or uplink) refers to the communication link from mobile devices to access points. Further, communications between mobile devices and access points may be established via single-input single-output (SISO) systems, multiple-input single-output (MISO) systems, multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) systems, and so forth. In addition, mobile devices can communicate with other mobile devices (and/or access points with other access points) in peer-to-peer wireless network configurations.
Peer-to-peer communication has multiple implementations. For example, in a cellular network, resources can be reserved in the cellular network frequency spectrum to facilitate direct peer-to-peer communications. In addition, cognitive radios have been developed where peer-to-peer (or other) devices can communicate over frequency spectrums traditionally reserved for a given technology by becoming secondary users of the spectrums. For example, since frequency modulation (FM) radio in a given area does not typically utilize the entire spectrum reserved for FM radio, cognitive radios can communicate over the unutilized resources in that area. In this regard, cognitive radios should not interfere with communication between primary users of the spectrum, and thus can determine resources in use by primary users before attempting to communicate with other cognitive radios.